Dewey Sneezes
Huey, Dewey, and Louie ran away from Rasputin as fast as they could before he could take off their shirts and hats. The three ducklings ran from the vineyard and into a small tool shed. There, they found a watering can and jumped into it so that Rasputin couldn't find them. At last, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were safe and sound. "This is the place all right." Huey said to Dewey and Louie. "Now let's keep quiet," Louie added. "If we need to breathe, then let's do it softly." But Dewey couldn't help it. He felt a tickle in his beak. "Uh-oh!" "What's wrong with you?" "What's the matter?" "I think I'm gonna sneeze!" Dewey stuttered. Rasputin walked into the tool shed, looking for Huey, Dewey, and Louie. "I know those ducks are here somewhere." he said, "And I'll make sure I'll make no mistake about that!" He rummaged through some flower pots. Inside the watering can, Dewey was still sputtering, as if he was going to sneeze. "Quiet!" Huey whispered harshly, putting a finger under his beak. "Do you want him to find us?!" Louie added indignantly. "No," said Dewey. "But thanks, guys. I'm all right now." And Huey removed his finger from his beak. Rasputin was still looking for the ducks and rummaging through the flower pots. "Come on and show yourselves, you wee beasties." he said, "If I don't find you here..." Inside the watering can, Dewey couldn't hold in his sneeze anymore. "Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah..." "Uh-oh!" Huey gulped. "Oh, no!" Louie gasped. At that instant, Dewey sneezed loudly! "Aaaaahhhhh...Ah...AH-CHOO!!" The sound of the sneeze caused him, Huey, and Louie to escape the watering can and knock it over. Rasputin saw that. "What the-? Stop! Stop thieves!" Then Huey, Dewey, and Louie escaped through the window, upsetting two of the flower pots. Rasputin tried to put his foot upon the ducklings, but the window was too small for him. At last, Huey, Dewey, and Louie ran back through the vineyard, escaping Rasputin. By now, the three ducklings were out of breath. "Did we lose him?" Dewey asked between heavy pants. "Uh-huh." Huey breathed. "I think so." Louie added. Then they came to a big gate with a key stuck in its keyhole. "Oh, YOU go ahead, Huey." Dewey said. "Yes," agreed Louie. "Give it a go." "I'll try." Huey said. He jumped up, but he couldn't quite reach the key. So he stopped and said to Ellie Mae, who was holding PokéPuffs, "Excuse me, miss. Could you please tell us the way to the gate?" Ellie Mae didn't respond because she had a large mocha PokéPuff in her mouth. "Oh, please help us!" begged Dewey. "We're begging you!" Louie said. Ellie Mae only spoke several times, yet unintelligibly, because she had the mocha PokéPuff in her mouth. She juggled the other sweet PokéPuff, the mint PokéPuff, and the spice PokéPuff. Huey, Dewey, and Louie couldn't understand a word she was saying. Ellie Mae squeezed through a hole in the gate, still speaking and carrying the PokéPuffs. That made Huey, Dewey, and Louie so sad. Tears rolled down their cheeks. "But which way?" asked Louie. Then he, Huey, and Dewey began to cry, hoping there would be someone to help them, get back to Flynn's hideout. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sad Scenes Category:X Sneezes